Darkness Will Arise
by Chained Princess
Summary: Darkness never ends. It rises again and again. The friends thought they were finally happy but the rising darkness didn't let them live in peace. A mysterious dark figure has appeared and he is finishing Kyoya's friends one by one gruesomely. Kyoya and Tsubasa are determined to find the culprit. But what happens when the most unexpected truth reveals in front of Kyoya?
1. Drowning Icily: Madoka

**Hello and welcome to my story. Thanks a lot for showing your interest to read this and waste your valuable time behind my crap. A bunch of thanks! ^_^ Yes, this idiot had to start another story yet again though she had many other stories hanging on. I actually sat to update my other stories but instead, this appeared! -_- I've always wanted to write something about this plot.**

**Thanks to my bestest friend nellabean for inspiring me in writing a horror and special thanks to PsychoWriter14 because that awesome writer had practically introduced mw with horror world. This is probably my first story that has nothing to do with romance, also, probably my shortest story.**

**I don't know if I should have rated it M or not, but I have seen much, much more fearful or adult-like stories in T rating (You probably know which stories I'm talking about. No offense but Fanfiction isn't a pornography sight! So stop posting too adult stuffs!). Please, please, I beg you, if you're really sensitive or a child then don't read this! Please!**

**I own completely nothing except the plot. Love you all! Please, please, please tell me how crappy and shitty and idiotic it was.**

It was a really warm and sunny afternoon in Metal City. Birds' happy chirps were heard along with the chiming sound of the river currents. No one was there in a few miles so there was an unexpectedly pleasant calmness which is rare to be found in a city life.

She walked beside the river, staring at the heavenly beauty of the water, sunbeam making it sparkle like diamond. She smiled, thinking about all the pretty memories of her life. Life is so beautiful! Who wants to leave it? The dark brown haired girl kneeled down beside the river and dipped her hands in the flowing water. Splashing it around, she hummed a soft tune as her smile grew bigger. Nothing could be dangerous at this moment, could it?

Madoka eventually sat down, her knees on the cool comforting water, her eyes matching the color of eastern sky, when on the other hand; the western sky had a rich color of blood red, orange and yellow melting around after the sunset. Birds were returning home and bats had already come out. She dangled her feet, staring over the horizon. Nothing could worry her right now. She didn't want to return home. She loved this mystical atmosphere around herself.

Madoka didn't realize when the rich pastel colors of the sky blanked out slowly, giving it a dark blue color as small stars started appearing and twinkling like pieces of diamonds. The moon was nowhere to be seen since it was a moonless night. The soft cool breeze of spring blew around her, flowing her short brown hair and making her slightly shiver.

Madoka kept sitting there, almost meditating as a soft and graceful smile naturally made its way to her lips. She slightly bent forward to watch the black beauty of the night river but suddenly she felt a hard push which made her fall down in the water.

Madoka didn't even get enough time to comprehend what actually was happening when she felt icy cold water soaking her wet, splashing on her whole body. Suddenly all her limbs felt paralyzed and her brain became dizzy as her body slowly started going down on deeper by every moment. Cold water entered every inch of her body and frosted all her limbs as she finally understood the condition. Madoka didn't know how to swim!

"No! No! Save me!... Save me, please!..." The petite silhouetted girl cried out desperately as she tried to wiggle and jump around in the icy and dark water in a failed attempt to swim.

"Please!... Please!..." Madoka choked at her screams when her voice sounded horrible in even her own eardrums.

She tried her best to save her from increasing tidal waves and prevent her body from going downwards as she tried to come back towards the shore. But firstly, she couldn't see anything in the pitch black darkness; secondly the water was freezing her to the limit.

Still, the sapphire eyed girl didn't give up and surprisingly, she succeeded to approach near to the shore with her crazy wiggling motions. But when she tried to reach for the shore, she saw a darkness covered tall and lean figure standing on the riverside, leaning forward. As she tried to touch the shore, strong and hard metal soled combat boots kicked at her hands, practically stomping her fingers in the process.

"No! No! Please!" Madoka tried to pray for mercy to whoever has pushed her in as her fingers slipped out. Yet she tried again to touch the shore. This time, the kicks were so hard that they thrashed her fingers, making blood flow out of them.

Pain! Pain! So much pain! It seemed like all the bones of her fingers were broken. But she refused to give up and reached for the shore again with her broken and thrashed fingers. This time, the kick was directly on her head which made her go under the water. Her head felt very dizzy and immense pain made her shake and tremble yet she tried to control her senses.

She reached out of water again, going towards the shore. Cold water splashed on her thrashed fingers and created an unbearable burning pain. She had to gather all her strength and bite her lips so hard not to scream that they started bleeding. The figure standing on the shore sat down in front of her and pulled her hair as harshly as it could.

"Ahhh…!" Madoka couldn't stop the scream this time but it was muffled soon when the mysterious figure took a hold of her head and pushed it underwater, a blood freezing inhuman laughter erupting out in darkness. Madoka tried to struggle again and again but the water entering her nose and breathing organs made her choke and fail in her attempts.

Oxygen! She desperately needed oxygen. Madoka threw out more and more amounts of water and tried to reach up for air but the dark figure kept her pushing downwards.

It was so suffocating and painful and… deathly! Is it the real appearance of death? Death!

The laughter erupted in the night air again as Madoka recognized the deep beautiful voice for the first time which made her eyes widen.

"Noo… umm… plea… um… please… no…" Madoka tried to say through her almost stopping breaths as the inhuman eyes stared at her, glowing in the darkness. Silent and helpless tears of pain spilled out as she tried to take her last breaths. The figure kept pushing her down. It was too stronger than her all struggles added together.

"Why…?" Madoka asked the last question through her heavy, irregular and muffled breaths as her heartbeat stopped forever. Her eyes slowly closed their lids heavily as the last single drop of tear fell down her cheek, melting and mixing with the river water which were a bright crimson red now from the blood of her fingers.

Madoka's body became stiff and unmoving but the figure didn't stop pushing her down until her dead body started drowning helplessly under the water. The flawless yet inhuman laughter emitted again as the figure covered with darkness pulled Madoka's body out of the water and stared at it with a devilish smirk. The figure stared at her soaked wet lifeless body for a few more moments before jumping on it, taking out a sharp large knife out of its pocket.

The dark figure held up the knife as it sparkled in the night air like its glowing eyes before sliding it on her body. Slowly, very slowly, savoring the moment, the figure slashed the knife through her throat, slicing her head out of her body. Fresh blood prickled out of the cut and the knife soon became red with blood. Then the figure approached to do the same thing again and again. It ferociously cut and slashed her every limb apart, cutting her body into many small pieces. The demonic laughter was heard again as the sparkling eyes which were red with ferocity now, stared into the blood caked knife. The eyes turned to the thousand pieces (or it seemed like thousands) again as it stood up again.

"This is your punishment for fighting against darkness, dear kind-hearted mechanic! Darkness will arise!" The deep and tenor voice said, followed by the infamous laughter as the figure approached back, melting into darkness.

XxX

"What do you mean you haven't seen her from yesterday?" Kyoya yelled furiously at the redhead standing in front of him as he inquired for his beloved girlfriend.

"I swear, Kyoya!" Gingka's familiar almost childish voice sounded really panicked and afraid as tears brimmed in his eyes, "She hasn't returned from yesterday evening!"

"She said she was going to take a walk in the riverside…" Tsubasa stated in a calm voice, lines of worry appearing on his forehead.

"Then where the fuck is she now?" Kyoya yelled so loudly it made everyone in the room flinch back.

"Calm down, Kyoya-san!" Benkei jumped beside his idol, patting his shoulders in a reassuring gesture, "We will find Mado-chan! Definitely! Have faith!"

"Yes, Kyoya…" Ryuga said nonchalantly, turning the pages of a magazine, "Madoka is a responsible girl. I'm sure she's alright."

"What did you say? Alright?" Kyoya sprang on Ryuga, pulling him up from the couch with his grip on the older teen's collars.

"Oh, come on!" The icy haired blader shrugged Kyoya off, "Stop being a baby! We will find her."

"I think we should start our search now." Hyoma stood up from his seat.

"Yes, Hyoma! I agree with you!" Kenta nodded in response of the aqua blue haired guardian of Koma village, "We have to find Madoka as soon as possible!"

"Please find Mado-chan!" Yu said with teary eyes, "I'm worried for her!"

"Don't worry, Yu, I hope she's okay." Tsubasa ruffled the little boy's hair before looking up at others, "Hyoma is right. We should start the search now."

"I'm calling Director!" Hikaru rushed towards the phone but a ring from the very phone made her stop on her tracks. She was about to pick it up when Kyoya snatched the set away violently, "Hello!"

None of the persons present in the room knew what had been said to Kyoya but fear rose up in their chests when they saw the courageous Leone wielder's face becoming whiter than a paper.

"What?" The scream was so loud that everyone had to jump back a good two feet. Suddenly Kyoya's body started shaking uncontrollably and he just threw the cell phone on the nearest wall, smashing it into pieces before he collapsed down on his knees.

"Kyoya!" Benkei ran towards his green haired friend, Gingka and others trailing behind fast, "W-what happened?" The bull wielder shook Kyoya frantically, "Kyoya-san! Just answer me Goddamnit! What the hell happened?"

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Gingka kneeled down beside Kyoya, "What happened? Please! Please tell us!"

No answer came from Kyoya's mouth, instead, suddenly he fainted.

"Kyoya!" Everyone yelled at a time before rushing him to the couch and lying him down on it. Tsubasa grabbed a glass of water and splashed a few drops on the greenette's face as Gingka approached to create some air for him by shaking a cardboard frantically around.

The drops of water slowly turned back Kyoya's consciousness. The deep azure eyes opened slowly as the others immediately attacked him with a hundred questions.

"What happened to you, Kyoya-san?"

"Are you okay?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Please tell us something!"

"Kyoya, say something!"

On any normal time, Kyoya would have probably launched Leone on the interrogators by now but now he just shook and stared at them with a pale blank face.

"M-m-madoka is d-dead…"

"What?"

This time, the loud question emitted from the crowd around Kyoya as they stared at each other with utter disbelief.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Masamune shook Kyoya violently, not even caring his condition.

"Have you finally lost your senses?" Ryuga yelled angrily.

"This… this… this can't be true! You're joking, right, Kyoya?" Gingka stuttered as tears freely spilled out of his eyes.

"Kyoya-san! Please say this is lie!" Benkei broke down on his knees in front of Kyoya.

"No, Kyoya! This must be some kind of horrible prank!" Hikaru said through tears blurring her vision.

"I do not believe this shit!" Hyoma yelled out before stomping away.

"It must be… some kind of… nightmare…" Yu stepped behind with wide eyes.

"Madoka-chan can't die… no…" Kenta sobbed, kneeling on his knees because his legs seemed too weak to stand upright.

Kyoya stood up from the couch, approaching towards the shelf and taking his jacket out.

"Where are you going?"

"To identify Madoka's body." Kyoya responded in a dry voice in Gingka's question. Though he didn't want for anyone else but the others followed him.

XxX

A terrible gasp came out of the crowd as the teens stared at the pieces of their mechanic friend's body. There was only one clue to recognize her body- her cut off head which was not fully mortified still. They have never witnessed a scene like this. Almost everyone was sure this scene will haunt them down in their nightmares for years.

"MADOKA!"

An almost animalistic scream erupted from Kyoya's mouth as he broke down in front of Madoka's head. The goggles slowly slid out of Madoka's hair and in Kyoya's hand as he stared at them.

Whoever killed you; I will find them and take the revenge!

Kyoya was so occupied in staring at his girlfriend's blood covered goggles that he never saw the devilish smirk forming on a lip in the crowd behind him.

**So, how bad was it? T_T Who should be the next victim you think? Tell me which character you want to see die next. They can be any positive character. Also, tell me if you want to see any particular system of murder. Send your ideas! Gosh! I sound like a serial killer now! XD**

**Clue One: "The dark figure" is NOT a negative character. Actually, it's one of the friends. You see, I used the word "almost" when describing nightmares because the scene is not so bad for the murderer themselves of course! Also, I mentioned a smirk in last line! XD**


	2. Suffocating Darkness: Yu

**Me: I was supposed to update my other stories but I'm totally in love with this one so I just had to update this. I guess my other ones had to be hanging for sometime (Don't worry not the main one or the OC one). Thanks to-**

**Psychowriter14**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**

**babybluestar**

**BlackCatNeko999**

**nellabean**

**A big bunch of thanks to you all! Gotta love you guys! ^_^**

**Did anyone realize that I had changed the summery? I think the previous one was incomplete, meaningless and silly. :D**

**Gingka: That's okay but why is everyone assuming ME as the killer?**

**Me: Hey! You're NOT out of suspicion, ya know?**

**Ryuga: Who cares who the killer is? Just make sure everyone dies except me!**

**Me: And why would I do that?**

**Ryuga: Simple! I'm the Dragon Emperor of course! The strongest one out there! So it should be fair to me being the central character!**

**Kyoya: Shut up! Everyone knows I am the central character 'cause I'm the "detective"!**

**Ryuga: No, I am!**

**Kyoya: No, I am!**

**Tsubasa: Cut it off, you two! The killer is the central character here.**

**Me: Exactly! Now please let me start the next chappy!**

**Tsubasa: Who's the next victim?**

**Me: That's a surprise! *Cheshire cat grin***

**Tsubasa: *sweatdrops* It's in the chapter title, idiot!**

**Me: Who cares? It's still surprise! :D**

**Tsubasa: Okay, okay, never mind! Enjoy the chap, readers! And don't forget to tell us how it was!**

Yu never really understood why everyone had to live him home alone. It's true that he was feeling slightly feverish but that doesn't mean everyone has to ditch him. He had begged Tsubasa to accompany him to the WBBA but the older teen didn't seem to pay any heed to his words. But after what happened with Madoka, Tsubasa suggested Yu should stay home and not go roaming in the streets because it was too dangerous.

Yu sat alone on his bed, staring blankly at the TV in front of him as it played some random anime. The kid couldn't give his attention to anything as the horrific images appeared in his mind again and again. Madoka… who was practically his older sister, demised before his eyes. Why did she have to have this kind of ending? It made Yu shiver to think it could have been him too. But it couldn't be since Tsubasa would be there to protect him, right?

Yo-Yo seemed really sad and raged after Madoka's murder which was natural for a real lover. He had vowed to find the person who is behind all of this. Yu can just wish him the best of luck. He wished he could help the Leone wielder in any kind but he was too young to do that. But he hopes Tsubasa and the others will help Yo-Yo.

Yu sighed as he stood up, wrapping the blanket around him since it was too cold and walking out of the little bedroom. The house was totally silent. Not a comfortable silence, but a creepy one which made the young blonde slightly tremble. The Libra blader walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there was anything to eat.

"Man! Seems like we ran out of ice creams!" Yu wondered aloud as he stared at the empty shelves of the fridge, sighing loudly. Usually Tsubasa takes care of these things so Yu never had to ask for ice cream but now, after Madoka's horrible death, Yu can't blame his silver haired companion if he just forgot to fill in.

Yu turned the corner and walked up to the wooden counter of Tsubasa's kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. As he was doing the task, suddenly a creepy feeling sent a shiver down his spine. The young blader felt like someone was watching him closely. Yu took a swift turn and he could swear he saw a faint shadow running and hiding in one corner. But who could it be since there was only three keys of this house, one for Tsubasa, one for Ryusei (in case other keys are lost) and one for Yu himself?

No, he must be wondering too much. Mado-chan's death really shook him indeed. Yu let out another heavy sigh again and went to drink the water but at the very moment he felt something soft and heavy coming straight down on his face, making him stumble back and the glass falling out of his hand. He heard the loud sound of glass breaking into pieces and water splashing.

"Umm… hmmm…" Yu tried to remove the soft thing which he recognized as a pillow or cushion from his face. But as more as he tried, it got heavier over his nose and mouth and made breathing almost impossible for him.

The lemon yellow haired kid tried his best to remove the pillow but the hands holding it was too strong for his little ones. The hands pushed the pillow more on his face, suffocating him beyond the limit. Every inch of his body thirsted for a little air but he got no chance as the pillow became heavier by every second.

Fight it! You've not born to lose like this! Something from his inside told Yu to fight against the hands and by instinct; he gathered all his strength on his feet and kicked the owner of the hands as hard as he could. The person standing behind Yu grunted in pain and obviously, their hands became slightly loose and Yu didn't hesitate to take the chance and throw the pillow away.

Yu turned around and to his utter astonishment; he met the most unexpected pair of eyes glowing at him, burning him in an immense fire. The kid was so surprised that he forgot to run away and the mysterious person got another chance to attack him.

Yu backed away slowly, his emerald eyes wider than ever before. He gulped down as everything slowly became clear in front of him. He could never believe if anyone told him that "this person" killed Madoka so gruesomely.

"Why…?" Yu whispered as he felt the hard cement wall behind his back. He was trapped, with no way back. Was his death destined in this way?

No, he had to survive. Yu's bright green eyes turned around frantically in search of a way to escape and he immediately ducked in the right, going into his soft toy occupied bedroom. The blonde went to shut the doors but the strong feet kicked it back, making the door hit Yu and him falling back on his bed. The "not so" mysterious figure was much, much stronger than the little kid.

The figure approached Yu slowly as the young blader's eyes watered, his voice raspy and croaked, "Why? Why are you doing this with me? I'm your friend for God's sake!"

The familiar horrifying laughter hit Yu's ears like a lethal poison as the figure didn't stop coming towards him. Yu was going to sit up and run but the hands pushed him down violently. Yu was sure there were bruises forming on his shoulders.

"Please don't!... You don't have to do this!..." Yu cried for mercy but it was no use. A devilish smirk formed on the lips as the dark figure pushed the big pillow in Yu's face again.

"Umm… no…" Yu tried to protest but soon his voice became muffled and his breathing became irregular. His lungs were craving for a little amount of oxygen which he never got. His whole body became stiff and started shaking out of control. It was not pain; instead it was such an unbearable feeling that overwhelmed his senses to the limit. The more Yu kept struggling, the more his energies drained out. His eyes widened, the veins popped out on his neck and wrists, his ears started strange sounds and his nose just seemed to smash.

Every limb became totally limp and every inch of his skin crawled for air, tightening abnormally. Strange and horrible sounds came out of Yu's throat and his body shook and trembled like a chicken after cutting its head. The feeling was so painful and unbearable that it felt like someone was skinning him alive. Was it the feeling of death?

Slowly, very slowly the pain was washed away by a limitless piece and comfort in Yu's mind as he drifted into another world from where no one ever returns. His little body stopped squirming and shaking and became totally limp and unmoving under the pillow.

The mysterious figure cautiously removed the pillow from Yu's face to reveal his stiff and lifeless body. The smirk grew on the lips and the eyes flamed with red as the dark figure held up Yu's dead body and carried it to the kitchen. Then it opened the fridge and placed Yu's body on the countertop. Then the figure turned to the fridge and started pulling out all the racks and throwing them around. Then it threw Yu's dead body inside the fridge and shut the door, turning around and approaching towards the door.

"Rest in peace, Little Genius! This is your punishment for trying to save your best friend from darkness! Darkness will arise!"

The deep inhuman laughter echoed through the living room as the figure jumped out of the window, melting with the darkness outside.

XxX

"What?" Hikaru literally fell out of her chair, landing on the ground with a great thud as her eyes widened with horror, "W-w-what are you saying?"

"I-it's true…" Tsubasa's croaked and tear-filled voice was heard from the other side, "H-h-he is d-dead… S-somebody k-killed Yu…"

"You're fucking kidding!" Hikaru stood up, gripping the phone so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"N-no… I… I'm not… Come and see…" The silver haired teen stuttered from the other end before breaking out into tears.

"What happened, Hikaru?" Hyoma stared at her bloodless face with wide eyes, "Who was on the phone?"

Hikaru put the phone down, trying to stop the shaking of her hand, "W-we need to go now!"

XxX

Everyone stared in disbelief towards the small dead body lying before their eyes over the countertop in Tsubasa's kitchen. The body was frozen and small drops of water were dripping from it because of the heat.

A horrible sob came out of Tsubasa's mouth as he broke down in front of Yu's body, hitting his head on the counter, "I-it's all m-my fault. I-if I didn't leave Y-y-yu alone like this then it wouldn't h-happen…"

"Tsubasa, calm down." Hikaru said in a soft whisper, touching the Eagle wielder's shoulder and wiping her teary eyes though she failed to stop the tears, "It's not your fault…"

"Yes, it is!" Tsubasa suddenly yelled, standing up and kicking the counter with all his might, "My fault! Only my fault! I should have been careful! I should have not left Yu alone! He was like my younger brother…"

"I can't bear to see this scene!" Benkei sobbed, backing away from the counter.

"Why did they have to kill the most innocent person of the world?" Kenta cried out in a desperate voice.

"Yu! No! This can't be happening! Please wake up, little buddy!" Gingka shook Yu's lifeless hand.

"I can't believe we lost the most genius blader and the sweetest friend I've ever got!" Masamune didn't even try to wipe his flowing tears as he stared at Yu's lifeless body.

"I don't know what to say anymore. I'm just… speechless!" Ryuga shook his head, even tearing up a little, "He was an angel. How can anyone even think about hurting him, let alone killing him like this?"

"Where did you find his body, Tsubasa?" Kyoya wiped his eyes and looked at the Eagle blader.

"Inside the fridge." Tsubasa answered in a raspy voice.

"The fridge?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes, "This killer, whoever it is, seems like a lunatic. Cutting apart a dead body or keeping it in the fridge, who the hell does that?"

"It's all my fault!" Tsubasa broke down again on his knees, his soft golden eyes staring at Yu's dead body through tear-blurred vision as the words came out in a whisper, "Please forgive me, Yu…"

"Man up, Tsubasa!" Kyoya suddenly said in a strict emotionless voice, "Are you gonna keep mourning like this or will you find out the person who is responsible for Yu's life ending so soon? Don't you want to take revenge?"

"R-revenge…?" Tsubasa looked up, staring blankly.

"Yes! Revenge!" The greenhead replied in an irritated voice, "We have to find out who is behind the murder of my girlfriend and your best friend! We have to!"

Tsubasa stood up, placing a hand on Kyoya's shoulder, "I'm with you. I'll definitely help you in this quest."

**Me: Yeah, the first few chapters aren't so interesting but it will get better I promise!**

**Yu: You just freaking killed me?**

**Me: Why do I love to torture my most favorite characters? T_T**

**Masamune: Who's next?**

**Me: That's the secret! ;) I hate spoilers!**

**Masamune: You gotta tell me!**

**Me: Nope! It's for me to know and others to find out in next chapter! :P**

**Tsubasa: Time for today's clue. Clue Two- Deep voice.**

**Me: Oh, how I love the killer's voice! *dreamy eyes***

**Tsubasa: *sweatdrops* Don't forget to leave a review, dear readers!**


	3. Sleep Tight: Hikaru

**Me: Hey guys, guess who is back? :D Yeah, sorry for late, my beloved computer had a big problem (something about battery blah blah…) and I was freaking out! Also, I have a writer's block as always. Writer's block seems to love me too much, right? :/ So, if this chapter is too sucky then please forgive me. I tried to watch some old episodes of MFB in which this plot is based on entirely; I hope it makes sense more now. Also, I desperately need ideas for this story so if any of you have any particular character request or idea, feel free to tell me because all of them are amazing, I bet! I'm saving up my best ideas for the final chapters and final victims so… Btw, this chapter is dedicated to none other than my best friend, babybluestar because the idea of "pills" is kinda adopted from her, I just mixed it up with my imagination.. Thanks a lot for this, star! ^_^ And thanks to my new readers-**

**A.B.D.Y.Z**

**Imyuindisguise975**

**Tsubasa: Umm… That was understandable but I have question.**

**Me: Sure, just ask it, Tsu-chan! ^_^**

**Tsubasa: Firstly, I hate that name and why did you make it so obvious that everyone is suspecting I'm the killer? -_-**

**Me: I never said you're the killer!**

**Tsubasa: You made it seem like that!**

**Me: I didn't!**

**Tsubasa: I hate you!**

**Me: Well, I hate you more!**

**Ryuga: Can you two just stop?**

**Me: Tell him to not spoil my mood 'cause I'm really happy today! I learned how to put on eyeliner! :D**

**Gingka: o.O Don't tell me you didn't know how to put on eyeliner!**

**Me: I actually didn't! I hate makeup so I never tried it before! ^_^**

**Kyoya: You're truly an idiot! Oh yeah, who's up today?**

**Me: Let's see… Let it rip!**

* * *

After a long day of tiring work in that madhouse called WBBA which held a hyperactive nonsense-talking boss, a real downer (in Masamune's opinion) as a co-worker and a redhead running in time of work again and again with a crazy bunch, it was unbearable for Hikaru Hasama to not collapse down when she returns home. The aqua haired girl just wanted one single thing- relax some alone time in peace.

But when the first thing that strikes her after coming home is an open wide door with a broken lock, it just pushed her to the limits. The teen wanted to scream and rip someone's head of but no one was there to listen to her tantrums so she carefully entered her apartment to catch the intruder red-handed. She tip-toed in and to her greatest surprise, there was no hint of any living person in that tiny apartment, everything neatly in its place. Hikaru's heart skipped a bit as she walked in, looking around, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

Wow! Too dumb for her. It's not like the thief will answer her, "Yes, I'm in the kitchen! Want some sandwich?" Hikaru mentally cursed herself and decided to check on the other rooms but she was more than astonished when the other rooms found to be completely empty too. Yes, you can assume the thief already ran away but in that case, there has to be something lost, right? But after checking all her drawers, shelves and vaults, the amethyst eyed girl found everything in their respective places. So the thief just broke into the house and ran off without taking anything? That's unbelievable!

A cold wave of fear shot through Hikaru's spine when she remembered what had happened to her two best friends, Madoka and Yu in last month. Although it had been three weeks from Madoka's death and two weeks from Yu's murder, the incidents were still fresh on the young girl's mind and she couldn't help but shiver a bit. Should she call Kyoya, Tsubasa, Ryo or someone else?

After a lot of considering the point, the oceanette came to the decision that she shouldn't disturb any of them. Kyoya is busy on his investigation about the murderer and Hikaru doesn't want to disturb in his concentration. On another hand, Tsubasa is still too mortified to look at anything else than grieve about his lost friend. Although he had come to work being the responsible person he is, the silvered haired teen seemed too distracted and sad. And about her boss, Ryusei had just returned from his month-long trip on Europe and immediately after coming back home, he was attacked by the news of his favorite two person's death. He is still so shocked that all the works of WBBA is upon Hikaru now. Hikaru guesses her boss needs some time to rest and take everything up.

That leaves… Ryuga! Nah, not a good option. Firstly, he hates Hikaru, no, actually he hates everyone and secondly she doesn't really prefer him as a companion. But guess she has no other option…

The ocean haired girl took a deep breath and the first thing she did was close her doors and make her apartment secure. Then she went to the bathroom, took a long refreshing bath and changed her clothes into some comfortable ones. After coming out, she thought it would be best to make a cup of hot steaming coffee which will help her mind forget all the bad memories and fears. So she approached towards her kitchen and took out the necessary things for coffee. While mixing the water, it seemed a little… bluer? No, must be her imagination. How can water change its color?

The answer is… If only people mix other things with it. No, she is being unnecessarily paranoid. There's nothing wrong with the water being slightly bluish. She needs to stop daydreaming and stressing too much or else she might need a psychiatrist soon.

Hikaru made the coffee and after a lot of stirring, she brought it to the living room table. She is really nosy about coffees and she needs the seeds fully blend in the water, however, that didn't seem to happen today. She noticed that not only the color, but also the texture of the water had slightly changed which was stopping the coffee seeds to blend to her content. After a long time spending on trying, she gave up and sat down on the couch, staring at the steaming hot espresso for a long moment. She was lost in thought about her dead friends. What or more particularly, who caused them to demise like this?

Hikaru took some sips of the espresso and surprisingly, she could catch a little odd taste and smell on it, like something was mixed with it. What was this all too familiar smell like? Suddenly she remembered- the sleeping pills! Thinking this, Hikaru jumped up from the couch at that moment, her eyes staring at the now empty cup. She could feel a little, very, very little dizzy but she didn't care and ran towards her bedroom, taking her medicine box out and snapping it open.

The deep amethyst eyes widened than ever when she saw the exact thing she suspected- the little container once full of bright blue sleeping pills was totally empty now! Hikaru's hands started to shake when she put down the container. As much as the aquamarine haired teen could remember, the container had at least fifty pills in total and she hadn't spent one single pill 'cause she didn't need them. That means…

Hikaru clutched her head tightly, trying to take deep breaths as her eyes widened more in horror. She couldn't think anything clearly and her head was buzzing. If anyone eats all those fifty pills at a time then…

The only sound in the house being Hikaru's deep uneven breaths, the girl turned her tear stained, swollen and crimson red eyes now towards the container again. Empty! No mistake. It was empty and the pills just couldn't vanish automatically!

Hikaru's head started spinning rapidly as she stood up, her knees feeling lighter and powders and flakes of different colors blinding her vision. Her breaths became more uneven as she started choking on her breath and coughing violently. Hikaru tried to cover her mouth harshly and stop the coughing but it seemed to increase more and more until her knees gave up carrying her and she collapsed down on her knees, harsh coughing almost tearing her throat apart. It was so difficult to breath… So difficult to even gulp down the overwhelmingly disturbing feeling on her throat.

The girl still somehow tried to stand up and ran outside towards the table where she left her phone. She brought it up to her eyes in a surprisingly fast motion and tried to see her contact list though hot streaming tears blurring her vision didn't help it out. Without looking, she pushed the button indicating "make call" to the first number of her contact list. Somehow, she managed to see it was Ryuga's number. Why was his number in the first place? However, Hikaru wasn't in a condition to think about this as she pressed the phone to her ears and prayed desperately through her increasing coughing for the Dragon Emperor to pick up.

But no, there was no sign of Ryuga picking up the phone. She tried again. And again. And again. But not once did he pick up. Where are you, Ryuga?

Hikaru's vision was becoming blurrier as her coughing increased again. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand again to stop the coughs and this time, she felt something wet and sticky on her palm. The purple eyed girl pulled away her hand only to gasp and jump back in sheer terror when she saw fresh scarlet red blood covering all over her palm, streaking down her hand. So much blood! Did all this blood come out from her mouth?

In a moment Hikaru got her answer when she started coughing more wildly and saw deep red blood sprawling out of her mouth in a full flow. It seemed like all the blood of her body decided to emit from her mouth. After a few moments, her whole upper portion of the body and dress were covered in blood. The coughing increased more and the amount of blood coming out also increased more by every moment and Hikaru tried her hardest to stop them but to no avail. Soon she fell down again to her knees, her still in the middle of dialing phone falling out of her hands into the blood damped floor and breaking out in little pieces.

Hikaru clutched her knees harshly and tried to breathe though breathing was the most difficult thing to do in between this violent and constant coughing. All her limbs felt too weak to use and soon she had to leave her knees and lie down on the pool created by her own blood, her coughs increasing its area. Blood smeared on every inch of her exposed skin and clothing and she tried to gather all her energy and crawl towards a particular direction where her bedroom was situated. She dragged herself over the self-made ocean of blood and tried to approach towards the bedroom door, leaving a long trail of blood behind, smearing on the living room floor and carpeting it with a dark crimson shade.

The half-dead girl dragged her body towards the bedroom and entered it, still coughing violently and spitting out blood everywhere around her. Somehow she managed to reach her dressing table and gathered her left out strength, letting out a terrible scream of pain as she stood up, looking at the mirror in front of her.

Another piercing shriek of terror emitted from her blood covered mouth as the young oceanette stared at her own reflection which was too hard to recognize now. She covered her eyes, screaming and yelping horrifically again and again as she just saw a piece out of horror movie in front of her eyes. Her whole body, yes, her whole body was caked with fresh dripping blood; not leaving a single inch of her clothes and skin. Dark red color had covered her porcelain skin and pale blue PJs completely, removing their real color. Blood was dripping from her mouth, covering every place of her face and even her soft bright aquamarine hairs which were beyond messy now.

Very slowly and cautiously, Hikaru peeked through her hands only to snap her eyes shut again. She couldn't bear to watch this scene. She couldn't! She couldn't!

Coughs increased more than before as larger amounts of fresh liquid blood came out of her mouth and smeared the mirror, covering it and almost blocking her reflection. More and more blood poured out and littered on the mirror, so bright and fresh that it seemed like it was emitting straight from her heart.

The oceanette knew the final stage will come soon when she started feeling dizzier and weaker. She felt unable to stand and clutched the mirror hard, leaning onto it and staring at her own nightmare like reflection covered with blood. Her eyes started feeling heavy and a sensitizing and uncomforting feeling took over her body, blocking all her senses. Strange sound started buzzing at her ears, weird colors running in front of her eyes. Every bittersweet memory of her life rushed back in her mind, giving her more pain than happiness. Being a geek, Hikaru had read many books and one thing was common about the character death that before dying, every character witnessed all the memories of their life flowing back. The girl didn't know how true this fact was before today.

She knew she was losing it. She was standing in front of death and she couldn't fight it. She had to leave this world now like Madoka and Yu.

"Good… bye… my… friends… Goodbye… Kyoya… Tsubasa… Director… and… Goodbye… Ryuga…" The whispers came out in between overwhelming coughs and sleepiness, a faint smile tugging at her lips as she remembered the persons she loved and considered friends.

She was feeling really sleepy, her eyelids becoming heavier but the coughing and blood emitting didn't seem to stop. Eventually all her limbs seemed to give up and the blood came out automatically now as she was slowly, very slowly sliding down, the lights of the room seeming too dim to her.

But before her eyes could leave the blood smeared mirror, a dark shadowy figure caught her eyes as it appeared out from blinds. Hikaru didn't know even in her dreams that someone was present in this house along with her all this time, making no sound and watching her die, not making a single attempt to help her, rather enjoying it. She shuddered at the sadistic thought as the figure came out of the shadow, stepping a feet behind her and reflecting in the mirror.

A horrific gasp came out of Hikaru's mouth as she exactly recognized the person, being the least unexpected person there. "Y-you…?" The question snapped out loudly as Hikaru panted, trying to stand up. She would never believe even in her worst nightmares if anyone told her "this person" could do any harm to her.

A blood-freezing demonic smirk appeared on the person's lips as the deep voice echoed through the blood covered room, "Yes, dear Hikaru, I decided that at least I should show you my face. It's your right to know, now isn't it?"

"W-w-why…?" Hikaru whispered desperately trying to breath as her body slid down the dressing table lifelessly, her eyes wide open.

The devilish smirk increased as the person bent down and stared at Hikaru's lifeless deep amethyst eyes, "I wish I could say I'm sorry for your such horrible consequence, but I am actually not at all sorry. Sleep tight, beautiful worker of WBBA, this is your punishment to help the fight against dark power. Darkness will arise."

* * *

Ryusei Hagane was sitting down on his chair, his face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. His son and the others were standing beside him, crying as well. They had just returned from WBBA's renowned worker Hikaru Hasama's funeral. Nobody could still seem to believe the fact that they lost three of their best friends in less than one month.

"First Madoka, then Yu and now Hikaru…" Ryo breathed, looking up at everyone else with his red and swollen eyes. He was very upset for not being present at the time of death of Madoka and Yu. Not that he could stop the killers since no one else could, but since he considered them as his own child, he thinks it was his responsibility to be present. He regrets for being absent from the country for a long month but never did Ryo imagine in his worst nightmares that he would lose his eligible secretary right after returning home.

"Seriously, this is enough!" Ryuga yelled, standing up. He was looking really devastated after Hikaru's death since it was known to everyone that they had feelings for each other. "I swear I would rip up that psychopath into small pieces!" The snowy haired male yelled with frustration as Gingka jumped up beside him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Ryuga!" The redhead said in a broken voice, "We'll definitely find the culprit!"

"Yes, no time for goofing around anymore!" Kyoya stood up with a determined face, "Are you ready for this mission, Tsubasa?"

The silver haired teen looked up, nodding, his face as emotionless as ever, "Yes, Kyoya. I think we should start our investigation now."

"I'm counting on you, kids." Ryo said in a hopeful voice, "I know you two can do it."

"And we'll help you too!" Gingka nodded encouragingly.

* * *

"Do you see any special features in this killer or his method of murders, Tsubasa?" Kyoya turned his eyes to the Eagle wielder who was looking at some paper. They had sat together to discuss about the murders.

"I don't think so…" Tsubasa shook his head, "Except the fact that this person, whoever it is, is really inventive and lunatic."

"That's right." Kyoya answered with an approving nod, "He seems to commit each murder in a new way and of course, he has a deep grudge in his mind."

"All the victims are familiar to us," Tsubasa placed his glowing golden eyes on Kyoya, "Then the killer must be familiar too."

"Yeah! And since Madoka, Yu and Hikaru had no connection between themselves in their past, so the killer is also from the present persons." Kyoya thought aloud before meeting Tsubasa's eyes, "Did you make any list about suspects?"

"Yeah!" Tsubasa nodded before looking at the paper in his hand, "According to the people close to us and living in this Metal City during the murders taken place- Ryuga, Gingka, Hyoma, Kenta, Ryusei, Benkei, Zeo and Nile, though the last two just appeared before Hikaru's death for a beyblade competition and Ryo wasn't present here during the first two mureders."

"Hmm… Still we can't ignore then because what if they came here hiding from us and killed of f the victims?" The Leone wielder suggested, "I think we should keep an eye on everyone."

Tsubasa nodded and started writing more information down. Kyoya let out a heavy sigh though he couldn't help but feel a little odd. Something was odd somewhere and this oddness was prickling his mind like a sharp thorn.

What was it?

* * *

**Me: So… time for today's clue! Tsubasa, clue please!**

**Tsubasa: Sure! Clue three- Craziness.**

**Yu: That's dumb! Most persons are crazy in here!**

**Me: You won't understand, little buddy! ^_^**

**Yu: Hey! Don't call me that! *chases me***

**Tsubasa: *sweatdrops* Idiots!**


End file.
